Karlie Redd
Karlie Redd is a main cast member on Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta and one of the show's original six cast members. Before Love & Hip Hop Karlie Redd is a Trinidadian-American entertainer and entrepreneur, originally from New York City. She has a daughter, Jasmine Ellis, born 1996, with Rodney Ellis. In 2008, Karlie appeared as a contestant on the VH1 reality competition show Scream Queens. ''Love & Hip Hop'' franchise (2012–present) Karlie is introduced on Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta as an aspiring rapper, singer and recording artist, hoping to collaborate with Stevie J. She quickly gains a reputation among the cast for being "messy" and allegedly lying about her age. Her rivalry with K. Michelle is the focus of the first two seasons, during which she released "Bring It", a diss track aimed at Michelle. The two later reconcile their differences. Subsequent seasons chronicle her various business ventures, as an soap opera actress, boutique store owner, record label executive, Playboy model, morning radio host and sexologist. Karlie's chaotic love life has become one of the show's leading storylines and she has been romantically linked with many of the show's male cast members, including Benzino, Yung Joc, Scrapp DeLeon, Lyfe Jennings and Sean Garrett. In season six, Karlie briefly dates tattoo artist Ceaser Emanuel, their relationship serving as a crossover with fellow VH1 reality show Black Ink Crew. In season eight, she announces her engagement to trucking mogul Arkansas Mo. Karlie also appears in two episodes of the spin-off K. Michelle: My Life, in three episodes of Love & Hip Hop Atlanta: After Party Live!, in one episode of Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood when Kimberly visits Atlanta, and in the specials Dirty Little Secrets, Dirty Little Secrets 2, Love & Hip Hop Awards: Most Certified and 40 Greatest Love & Hip Hop Moments: The Reboot. Gallery Opening credits Karlie_s1_opening_gif.gif|Karlie in the opening credits of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta seasons 1-3. Karlie_s4_opening_gif.gif|Karlie in the opening credits of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 4. karlie-intro-s5&6.gif|Karlie in the opening credits of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta seasons 5 & 6. karlie_intro_s7.gif|Karlie in the opening credits of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta seasons 7 & 8. Green screen looks karlie-s1.jpg|Karlie's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 1. karlie-s2.JPG|Karlie's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 2. karlie-s3.JPG|Karlie's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 3. karlie-s4.JPG|Karlie's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 4. Karlie_episode-504.jpg|Karlie's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 5. Karlie_episode-604.jpg|Karlie's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 6. karlie-s7.JPG|Karlie's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 7. karlie-s8.JPG|Karlie's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 8. Appearances Karlie has made 133 appearances so far. Trivia * Karlie's birth year has never been really confirmed and is a source of contention amongst the cast. Many sources give the year 1978, but it is rumoured to be older. * In 2018, Karlie was reported to be making up to $50,000 per season. * In the fan-voted 2018 Mona Awards, Karlie won the "Issa Mess" award, receiving 59% of the vote. Category:Cast Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 1) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 2) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 3) Category:K. Michelle: My Life (Season 1) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 4) Category:K. Michelle: My Life (Season 2) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 5) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 6) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 7) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 8)